New Life Now
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: I do not own Nintendo or the Mother series, but I do own this fic. It's now a series: a bunch of drabbles for the now happy lives of one of my favorite couples! AU/OOC LucasxKumatora
1. Ending from the Eyes of the Denied

(Ending from the Eyes of the Denied)

00

(Kumatora P.O.V.)

I don't know how it happened...

Could it have come from when he pulled the last needle out?

I don't remember much of what happened after that.

When I came to, all I saw was a large town. It was so alive and happy. Cars, people, buildings, trees, mountains, a lake, a park; all of it looked like it was out of some picturesque setting... or one of those modern-set RPGs.

I saw so many people come towards me. There was Duster, the gangly thief, calling out to some people behind him. And from there, so many people were rushing over, as if relieved to have finally found me. I saw Wes, the good man, still kickin' like usual. I saw the happy monkey Salsa again. I saw Boney leap at me and licking my face. And then, he moved because there he was... I saw the blond-haired hero I couldn't help but admire, Lucas.

I couldn't get a word out before he rushed me, embracing me like mad. When I looked down, I saw he wasn't at all timid or crying; he was all open, bold, and happy.

"Kumatora!" He was overjoyed. "We're so glad to have finally found you!"

"Lucas, calm down." I tried to calm him, but his embrace was too strong for me to break out of, so I just let him stay there. Besides, I liked it too, evident with the wide smile on my face. "Where are we, Lucas?"

"I dunno..." He looked up into my eyes. "When Duster and I woke up, we found ourselves in this town. It was actually deserted and empty before."

"That's because the people of the Nowhere Islands were given this town as their own."

Lucas turned his attention from me to the man walking towards us, with a cowboy hat being his most distinctive characteristic, along with his ruggedness.

"The Dragon woke up, felt Lucas's energy, and as if by a pure miracle, gave all the people of the Nowhere Islands this town as compensation for being freed from the needles, and for awakening and destroying the civilizations on the islands."

"Dad!" Lucas got off me, and ran to his father and hugged him tightly as well.

"Lucas, my boy, you did very well." He smiled sincerely, patting the top of his head all fatherly-like. "You rose up above your inhibitions and fears, and saved us all. Your mother and Klaus would've been proud of you." As the rest of the people, satisfied with finding the last of their own, went back to the town, his rugged gaze took a look at me. "And who's your fine friend, here?"

Lucas ran back to me, took my hand, helped me off to my feet, and took me to him. "Dad, this is my friend, Kumatora."

Offguard, I seemed to have stammered in front of him. "I-it's nice to meet you, sir."

"Polite and charming, I like that." He smiled ruggedly. "Though I could do without the 'sir' nonsense. The name's Flint, little lady." He looked down at his son with a weird smirk. "She's almost like royalty, ain't she, boy? You hooked quite the catch, son." He chuckled outloud, leaving Lucas and me to blush a bright red, but without immediate objection. "Well Lucas, I'll see ya at home." With that, Flint seemed to walk back towards town, with Duster and Boney in tow.

"Well..." I was at a loss of words, but I felt Lucas looking back at me. I huffed, with my arms at my sides. "Now what do we do?"

"I could show you to your new place!" Lucas said excitedly, grabbing my hand excitedly.

I just had to know, so I yanked my hand away from him. "Well Lucas, you've certainly changed, that's for sure." I lowered my head to his, smirking. "When did you change, Lucas?"

His response matched mine perfectly. "When I found you in my life again, Kumatora."

"Wha--"

I couldn't get another word out, as Lucas seemed to have leaned in, on tiptoes of course, and plant a kiss on my lips. I really was blushing red this time, while he, blushing at the same time, had a great smile on his face.

"I've always wanted to do that to you, Kumatora!" He held me again. "Because I really like you... I love you, Kumatora."

"Lucas..." I knelt down, looked him in the eyes, rooted my hands to his cheeks, and I kissed him. I kept his head in place, and I felt him kiss me back. Everything about him seems so much warmer and stronger now. No doubt about it now, I've fallen in love with the kid.

Then I remembered that he could read minds, and he read mine while we were lip-pressing each other. His arms held tightly onto mine, as if asking '_You have?_' And my response, with one hand running to the back of his head, threading my fingers through his soft blond hair, would be '_Yeah, I have._'

We let our lips go, smiling almost ecstaticly at each other. "I love you too, Lucas."

He grabbed my hand, and on this beautiful day, in this brand new town, in our brand new lives, we walked together, heading towards what I never knew at the time, would be our future.

'_Does this mean that you're my girlfriend now, Kumatora?_' Lucas asked, his hand squeezing mine lovingly.

'_Yep._' I squeezed back. '_I'm yours, and you're mine, Lucas._' I then said outloud, "Alright, enough of that mushy garbage. Show me my place already!"

He only laughed outloud, held my hand tighter, and took me straight into the new town.

--

Note: This might just be slightly AU/OOC for some characters because, while I love the characters and think Lucas/Kumatora is a key pairing of mine, I am one of the many people who unfortunately cannot get a hold of Mother 3, so I decided to put my spin on the end.

R&R, and tell me what ya think of it!


	2. Hold me Close

(Hold me Close...)

00

(Kumatora P.O.V.)

It's already been six months in this new city of ours; for the people of the Nowhere Islands, who lost their homes when the Dragon woke up, this place became our haven. A good part of the region being a city, but the majority of the landmass being the same rural villages and life before the Pig Mask Army modernized everything; New Tazmily, the revival lands. Even though it doesn't sound right to me, I _guess_ it's fitting.

And I've really warmed myself up to Lucas's family during those months. Well, him, his dad, and his dog anyways. Boney always liked me, but there's something about Lucas's old man, Flint, that just seemed to unnerve me. I guess he only seems approachable the first time I saw him. It's been like, he'd always give me this weird stare whenever Lucas wanted to take me somewhere; I dunno whether it was some kind of fatherly instinct, but it was like he gave me the stare that seemed to say 'You better bring my boy back in one piece' or 'keep your hands where I can see 'em.'

And Lucas... Well, just like I told him, I was his, and he was mine. I always thought it was cute whenever he acts all tough and in control, trying to make himself look all dominant in front of others, unlike the scared crybaby that he was before. I like making him all flabbergasted by _intentionally_ acting girly, saying sickeningly cute things, all-in-all enjoying a good laugh with him when I finally drop the act. I especially remember telling him that I should try growing a beard like the Magypsies had, in my most serious-sounding tone. Okay, maybe the look in his eyes that said 'You can't mean that...!' with the added threat of a waterfall of tears was a little much, so I calmed him down, saying that I was just joking. Besides, like Hell I'm gonna grow a beard! If I did, I'd have to shave every day just to keep it off of my face! What do I look like, a man?

...I love Lucas. I love him for being strong and confident. I love him for being so warm, shy, and protective. I even love him for making me feel like more of a _girly-girl_ around him. In fact, he pretty much influenced me to grow my hair a little longer, now down to the bottom of my neck. He wants to protect me, just as much as I want to protect him and keep him safe. I want to be there for him when he's down, and I want to be there for him when he needs to be loved.

Just a few hours ago, Lucas turned fourteen. Sure, he's still about three or four years beneath me, and the top of his head is now up to the base of my neck, the little pervert, but I'm still happy, since the majority of the villagers threw a party for him. It was a great time; everyone was joyous. Parties aren't that interesting to me, but since it's _his_ day, I'll make that exception. He seemed so happy too. He didn't get a lot of gifts, but he said seeing all the people together brought back a lot of memories for him, and that was the best gift to him.

...I bet he misses _him_. I bet Lucas misses his brother, and his mom. It can't be that momentous of an occasion if the closest person you ever knew since birth, or the woman who brought you into the world and looked after you, is no longer there to share the day with you. And that's how it'll it be from here on in. But he still smiled, trying to be strong over this realization.

Admittedly enough, old man Flint stayed to give his son his wishes, as well as a personal talk with him. What the talk was, I'd never know about. But after that, he went by foot all the way to the city, to fix up some issues with the villages out here.

It had gotten to be evening, and just as soon as it was me and Lucas, after he had returned Boney to his house to guard the lot, I invited him to spend the night at my place. The way his face turned red was perfect, and I laughed again, telling him that my place had a second room, just for him in mind. He more than took my invitation with acceptance, the way he held my hand so tightly and kissed me.

Now it's the middle of the night... damn, two in the morning. My mind felt some kind of weird zap, jostling me awake. Well, since I'm awake, I'm gonna go hastle him for a bit. I get up out of my bed, in long-sleeved pajamas, and made my way to Lucas's room. Just as I was about to knock on his door, I heard a weird breathing sound.

"Lucas?" I questioned. "Lucas, is everything okay?"

I opened the door immediately the instant I heard no answer. He's laying there in his bed, his body breathing fast, his head shaking very slowly from side to side. Something was wrong with him.

00

(Dream P.O.V.)

"No... No... this can't be..."

Lucas looked all around the field of destruction. Razed plains, blistered earth, scarred nature, demolished buildings, and littered all around him, was perhaps the most unbearable sight of them all: scattered bodies of the people. Of _his_ people, the ones who thought they had finally gotten away from the terrors of _**him**_.

"DUSTER!" He called out as loud as he could. "BONEY! DAAAAD!" To his horror, their lifeless, blood-soaked bodies laid there, becoming almost a matching set with the seared ground.

He fell to his knees, and his cry of anguish was interrupted by a flash of bright red, destroying more ground, attempting to bury him underneath the uprising. Lucas had dodged the burst narrowly, looking up to see a nightmarish thing he thought he'd never see again.

"The... THE PERFECTLY SAFE MACHINE?"

It was indeed the Perfectly Safe Machine, with ruptured parts, exposing metallic tentacles, devastating the land around the poor boy. One blast after another, Lucas had to escape from this monstrosity. A well-aimed laser, however, made the ground explode under Lucas's feet, sending him into the air, and being grabbed by the waist by a mechanical appendage.

"You _thought_ you got rid of _**me**_?" The old, withered, and now distorted voice of the vile, disgusting Pokey, emanated from inside. "You _thought_ you could _contain __**me**_? You foolish mortal! You fools just gave me the perfect weapon!! With this, I am now invincible! No one can stop me!" Another appendage revealed the fallen red-headed girl, wrapped like a python around its prey. "_She_ thought she could stop me! So I gave her a hug, Lucas! I HUGGED THE _LIFE_ OUT OF HER!!"

Lucas couldn't believe his eyes; as the vile Pokey continued laughing incessantly, his hand extended out to her. "Kuma...to...ra... no...!"

"Aww, sad, little Lucas!" The vile Pokey taunted. "So many people who were close to you, seem to just _**DIE**_ on you! But don't worry, you won't suffer that fate any more! BECAUSE **YOU'LL JOIN THEM**!!"

The appendage wrapped around the blond started squeezing tighter. Then two more tentacles encircled what showed of his form. They were going to crush him with agonizing force.

"Ku...ma...to...raaa..."

00

(Normal P.O.V.)

"LUCAS! _WAKE UP_!!"

Kumatora shook the boy hard, causing his eyes to burst wide open. His breathing had accelerated uncontrollably, and his eyes were looking around the dark room in a panic. Moonlight had coincidentally shone on Kumatora, forcing the boy's eyes to take her in.

"Lucas! What's wrong?" Her voice showed the deepest concern to him, and when his eyes were filling with tears of agonizing pain, she threw her arms around his body, resting her head on his shoulder. Even like this, she could feel him hesitating; he felt like a dam that was about to burst, but he was fighting the urge to. "It's okay Lucas..." A hand of hers rubbed his back slowly, whispering gently to him. "Just let it all out..."

She lifted herself slightly, so that she could serve as a rest, for when Lucas finally let the dam burst. He practically wailed, crying his eyes out on Kumatora. Her arms wrapped themselves protectively around him, while his arms just clenched tightly onto her body. 'Lucas needs me now,' she had thought, as his bawling continued, his tears staining his face. She couldn't care less if this was girly or not; she was going to stay there for him, shushing him softly and caressing his hair and back.

The bawling, now trickling down to tear droplets and sniffles, he had stopped, his saddened eyes looking up at her. "Ku..." He sniffled. "Kumatora... you're really here..."

"Lucas, what the hell happened?" She inquired quietly.

"H-h-he came back..." Her eyes widened to Lucas's statement. "He destroyed everything... he killed Dad, and Boney, and Duster, and... and he even killed you, Kumatora..." He sniffled again, clutching onto her tighter. "He told me, that all the people who were close to me, always die... I-I'm scared, Kumatora..."

"That's only a dream, Lucas." She said, looking into his eyes. "We stopped Pokey, trapped him in that machine, and put him in the center of the planet. He'll never come back. He'll never cause nightmares to us again."

A little more time passed now; it was half past two A.M. now. Lucas had dried his eyes, and Kumatora held him close to her heart. She felt a strange, almost motherly sensation come over her as she comforted her young boyfriend.

"Feel better, Lucas?" Kumatora asked. He nodded into her body. "Alright then. Sweet dreams, Lucas."

The moment she got up, though, she felt her hand being held tightly.

"Kumatora..." Lucas said quietly. "Stay..."

"What?"

"Please..." he timidly spoke. "Stay with me here, tonight... please?"

She felt red in the face immediately, but the feeling coursing through their joined hands made sense of what he wanted.

"Of course, Lucas."

Lucas shyly lifted the covers and bedsheets, letting Kumatora in to lay down beside him in the small bed. The blond nuzzled himself closer to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her back as his head laid comfortably on his shoulder. Her arms embraced him around his shoulders, immediately feeling him get drowsy again.

"I love you, Kumatora..."

She smiled sweetly, leaning in for a quick kiss with him. "I love you too, Lucas."

And with that, her eyes closed, and both went off to a now peaceful sleep.

00

Note: Though some of the characters are more or less OOC here, I have been working on incorporating some of their traits in, i.e. Kumatora being a tomboy. This might not be updated consistently, but bare with me on it. I do have other works too, you know?

Please read and review and tell me what you think of it.


	3. Recall

(Recall...)

00

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

I was nine years old when I was living a wonderful life with my mom, my dad, my dog, and my twin brother. We would look out at the ocean, watch mom at the loom in awe at how well her fingers weaved through it, go fishing with dad to pass the time, visit grandpa Alec and see his smile at the sight of his daughter and grandkids, or it would have just been me always chasing after my brother.

I was ten years old when we both heard that our mom died. Died at the fang of a Drago. This news affected us all. Claus and I couldn't stop crying at this news. I didn't want it to be true... and neither did Dad, because he attacked people from hearing this news. He had to be put in jail. Claus had helped him out, and swore that he would get stronger to fight Drago. Then, everything went from bad to worse... Dad and grandpa Alec came back, but they also told me that Claus had died and disappeared... I couldn't stop myself from crying this time. First my mom, now my brother; things just changed from there.

I was thirteen years old when I decided to change everything. When I met Kumatora, Duster, the Magypsies. And with my trusted dog, Boney, the four of us had seen so many sights, talked with so many people, seen so many weird things (the Mr. Saturns, for one; the Magypsies were another thing altogether), and fought so many adversaries (Yokuba, that ghost Passion, and so many machines and chimeras). The masked man that worked for the evil Pokey and his vile Pig Army... he was my brother... the bastards had found his body, and brought him back to life as a soulless slave. At that moment, I swore I heard my mom's voice, and just as his lightning came at me, the Franklin Badge bounced it back, and he fell to the ground. That truly was the last I'd ever see of my poor brother... My dad said that it was now up to me and me alone to pull out the last needle.

It really did feel like the world was getting destroyed. The dragon was waking up, and everything that was, every city and person and place and thing that rested on the back of the sleeping dragon, was crumbling apart. I felt the world go black. But the next time that my eyes opened, I saw everyone: my dad, grandpa Alec, old man Wes, Duster, Boney, Leder, and so many other people: they all made it. They were all alive, here with me! And in a place that seemed like a mix of what was, and what we were fighting against: it was a beautiful looking city, but on the outskirts of that city, there were all the village houses that I remember from as a younger boy. It was modern and simple, but all beautiful to behold.

But, something felt missing still...

"Wait... where's Kumatora?" I had looked around amidst the people standing around.

"C'mon, Lucas, let's go." Duster had already gotten a full start ahead of me.

And wouldn't you know it, almost all of Tazmily had followed behind us. He called out that he had found Kumatora, and in as perfect condition as she could be. Everyone was excited and happy about it. I ran straight to her and hugged her tightly, so happy that she was here with us again. She means so much to me... she's so charming, strong, tough, not like any girl I've ever seen. I guess I always had those feelings for her during our adventure together. So when it was just me and her by ourselves, I told her how I really felt. I would've just died or gone back to being a withdrawn young person if she didn't accept this confession. But she did. We stood there sharing our first kiss, and it felt as if the whole world was gone again, with just the both of us remaining. She took my hand tightly, and told me that she was mine, and that I was hers. I think that was the first girly thing she ever did, before I got a quick and fun jab to the arm to not bring that up.

I was fourteen years old when I realized with full clarity, that I'll never get to share another birthday with my brother or my mother again. Technically, this is my third birthday in a row after my eleventh birthday that I'd never get to share it with my mom present, or with Claus beside me as we always did, but since there were so many people around, I didn't let it bother me as much in front of them. Just seeing everyone of Tazmily alive and here was the greatest gift I could ask for at that time. As the evening of said birthday drew to a close, Kumatora asked me if I wanted to stay over at her place. I was as red as her lovely hair, which I noticed seemed to have grown out a little. Since my dad went into the city area of New Tazmily by foot, which is actually a good couple of hours to and from by foot, I accepted her gracious offer, though I had to make sure Boney would guard the place while I was gone.

She told me she had a second room made just for me, so that whenever I wanted to stay over at her place, I could. That room would see me multiple times and on different occasions, but for my first time there, I had a most horrifying nightmare. I don't want to recall it in too much detail, but it was my greatest nightmare: having Kumatora and all who I love, taken away from me forever. Mercifully, my girl woke me up; I was in such a state of shock, that I just let my weakness overwhelm me, and I cried on her, holding onto her possessively. When I was a little calmer, I told her what bothered me, all the while just holding me there. My hand held hers tightly, and I even asked her if she could stay with me for the night. I saw her blush like crazy, but she only nodded, and laid down beside me under the sheets. I love the warmth of her body, her kindness, her strength; she truly became so much more to me. And that made me want to be even more strong and confident like her.

I was sixteen years old when one day, my dad gave me a note from Kumatora, saying that she left New Tazmily to seek out some answers to her heritage as princess of Osohe. Her family, taken from her by the Pig Mask group. So she had to go into hiding, and be raised by the Magypsies before we met. Duster had met her at the ruins of Osohe Castle, while I first met her while she was acting as a waitress at a cafe holding a DCMC gig (looking back at that, she looked **really** cute in that waitress uniform). I guess she left New Tazmily to see if there's anything left of Osohe, maybe find something of her kingdom that she could still salvage from the destruction of the castle. Would the Dragon have given us a new Osohe Castle? Then again, I'm sure even the Dragon has a limit on the power it has. She had been gone for six months... I felt it upon myself to watch over place occasionally for the six months that she was gone.

I had recently turned seventeen years old when Duster came to me in an excitable glee, telling me that Kumatora had returned. Excited, me and my dad just had to follow him there. And wouldn't you know it, there she was: radiant eyes shining, her lovely pink hair now cascading to shoulder-length, wearing her same old long-sleeved long-bodied blue hoodie, and... well, my eyes immediately noticed the _five o'clock shadow_ on her face.

"Kumatora, girl, how long has it been?" Duster said excitedly, giving his former comrade a man-hug. "Find anything out?"

"Unfortunately, no..." She said, a hint of depression bothering her tone. "Seems like there's nothing remaining of Osohe Castle in these new lands."

"On the plus side," the thief's hands went to her shoulders. "At least the ghosts can finally move on, partying in the afterlife."

"Yeah. Besides, I don't really like that princess nonsense anymore anyway. I'll just take my happy life here with you guys." Her direction turned straight to me, and she ran and embraced me tightly. "LUCAS!"

"Kuma...tora..." I was still intently focused on her face, looking down at her face. (Yep, I was finally taller than her now, something she can no longer rub in my face.)

"Lucas, what's wrong?" She asked.

My hand went behind her head, feeling her lovely hair between my fingers. "You go off on a journey of self-discovery, without even saying goodbye to my face."

She only laughed at this. "Oh, Lucas, stop being such a girl about that."

My hand ran across her cheek now. "Still, you had me so worried..." Of course, to my surprise, the five o'clock shadow was really just Kumatora's attempt to prank me with gray marker. I could only chuckle about this. "And that joke wasn't well thought-out either." She had jabbed my shoulder for ruining her trick, but she was still smiling.

My old man just looked on in surprise, while Duster was still laughing his head off. We both just shared a good laugh at that. Besides, knowing Kumatora, we'd share a more personal reunion back at her place.

Now I am twenty years old, smiling stupidly to myself as I looked in the mirror. On this day, I would take Kumatora as my date to the Tazmily Revival Soiree, a recent tradition seven years strong, that would see the denizens of the other villages, as well as the people of the New Tazmily city, enjoying the grand festivities. A feast, dancing, and fireworks that went on the whole night. And of course, Kumatora and I had enjoyed all of it. The night was so beautiful and clear, and the full moon shone down on the village. In a lull of the festivities, I took Kumatora's hand, and led her to my favorite spot: a grassy area overlooking the ocean, just like it was in my boyhood past.

She was looking so radiantly beautiful; it was odd at first, because she was actually wearing _girly_ clothes, like a short dress, stockings, heeled shoes, and the icing on this cake, her Goddess Bustier (it had fitted her still, as well as gave her a great defense boost... wait, what am I talking about 'defense'?). She looked so much like a real goddess to me, including the fact that she was as powerful as one. But when her eyes looked at mine, in that annoyed 'shouldn't we get back to the party?' look, I reached into my pocket, pulled out a small felt-lined box, opened it to reveal a beautiful ring, and knelt on one knee. Her expression became so wide, covering her mouth with her hands as well.

"We have known each other for so long, Kumatora. You were the cornerstone in shaping me to become the person I am today. You are my best friend, my lover, my comrade, and my saving grace. We saw to each other's joys and sorrows, found comfort in each other's arms, and I want you to be the one that will spend the rest of my days with. Princess Kumatora, will you marry me?"

I had half expected, from this twenty-four year old tomboy of mine, to laugh at me for such a cliche way of proposing, especially for calling her Princess. I had even braced myself mentally for her to say 'no'. But she simply walked to me, her shining emerald eyes looking down at mine, took the ring from her hand, slid it on her ring finger, and just blushed in a state of pink, admiring the loving gesture that was on her hand. She lifted me to my feet, and embraced me so tightly that I thought she was going to squeeze the life out of me. But I saw her closed eyes; she was smiling widely, and even shedding a few tears. Her lips didn't say a thing, but I understood.

She 'said' **yes**.

00

Note: There, this is officially an AU/OOC fic, just to keep potential flamers off of me, while giving me the freedom to express my own desire to continue with this. I intend to take this to the end, ya know. After all, isn't that what fanfiction is? But anyways, I wanted to keep some Mother 3 plot-related happenings and things somewhat intact just in case.

Please read and review and tell me what you think of it.


	4. Unity

(Unity)

00

(Neutral POV)

"Nervous, mah boy?"

Here he was: Lucas, tall, blond, handsome, genuinely filled with great thoughts of the present and thoughts of the future, of many possible futures that could stem from this point, the greatest day of his life... and he still can't quite work the tie around his shirt collar.

"H-how could you tell, grandpa?" The blond looked back, seeing Alec walk up to him.

"I've been in your shoes before, Lucas." His lips curled into the understanding, nostalgic smile that old people always have. "It's just natural to have some bouts of cold feet."

"It's _not_ cold feet, grandpa Alec." He shook his head, trying to work the noose properly again, eyes watching the mirror. "I'm overheating with anticipation, actually."

"Call it whatever you want, Lucas. You're moving too fast, in my opinion." The elder sat down, feeling his old knees carry him fluidly to the seat of the chair.

"What?" He stopped trying to put his tie on, and turned to his grandfather. "Moving too fast means being married ten minutes after the proposal in a quickie chapel, a cheap hotel room, and a pending divorce a few days later."

Chuckling, the old man looked up at his grandson. "That's not what I meant, Lucas. How long has it been since you proposed to her?"

"Grandpa, it's only been eight months since I proposed to Kumatora." He shrugged. "Sure, we moved a lot faster than engagements in your day, but we managed to book a beautiful church, catering, the works! Not to mention a luxury honeymoon suite at the Fine Fourside, courtesy of my own wallet." He added with a wink.

Alec shook his head incredulously, a smile plastered on his lips. "So much complication... That girl is going to break you, one way or another, my boy." The old man looked on, looking past Lucas, who had finally gotten his tie on properly. His blond hair, all kempt and proper; black tuxedo ensemble, with shirt, tux top, tie, pants, shoes, the works; and soft blue cufflinks, with tiny, gold-patterned symbols of the Earth etched into them.

"I'm surprised your father kept those..."

"Oh, these?" Lucas raised his arms to show the cufflinks. "Dad told me that he wore these when he married Mom... and that you wore these too on your big day."

"Those are like a tradition for our family." He stood up again. "Believe it or not, when I visited your mother before she got hitched, she was just as anxious as you are about spending the rest of her life with your good, brash father. But my daughter kept assuring me that he was gonna treat her like she was the most important thing in the world to her. And he did." His eyes only looked up at Lucas's blue eyes. "Hinawa and Claus would've wanted to see this day. I'm sure they're watching over you right now. All I know is that I'll see the both of them soon enough."

"Grandpa, don't sound so morbid. That's not like you at all." The younger put his hands on his grandfather's shoulders. "You're a fit, tough old man. You still have plenty of years in you."

"I might, I might not, but don't count on me to be alive long enough to see my _great-grandkids_ all grown up." Catching the blushing face of his grandson, Alec laughed outloud, and hugged him tightly. "Well, I hope everything works out for you and the lady, my grandson."

"Thank you... I love you, grandpa." Lucas returned the hug, then watched as his father came into the room, cowpoke ensemble and all, complete with hat. "Hey, Dad."

"Lucas." He said simply, eying Alec heading past him and towards the main hall. "Jitters, son?"

He nodded. "You know it." He sat down, his father walking closer to him. "I love Kumatora, Dad. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So why am I so nervous about this?"

"You're scared that you might lose her if you do marry her." Flint shot out, catching his son's gaze. "Now I'm just throwing my opinion out there. Honestly, it's a miracle that she's still with you. She's a good girl, but I just don't see her being wife material for you."

"What, just because she's strong, tough, and tomboyish?" He looked at his old man, a harsh truth preparing to depart from his lips. "Or is it because you'd thought I'd want to marry someone who was like **Mom**?"

A straight hook to his son's cheek was Flint's answer. "Don't think that you know it all, Lucas." He extended his hand to help his son up. "I felt like I became a nervous wreck ever since your mother's death. Each day, even though it gets a little better, the part of my being that knew and loved her will never be filled again." He looked his son square in the eyes. "Lucas, I know Kumatora means so much to you, but I'm just... I'm just not gonna forgive that girl if she ever leaves a great hole in your life... I don't want you to become like me, Lucas."

"Dad..." His hands planted themselves on his father's shoulders. "Dad, I love Kumatora. I've fought alongside her, I've shared my feelings with her, I want to share my life with her, and if it ever comes, I want to have my children with her. So what if she's far from what other women are like, the fact of the matter is I would do anything for her, go anyplace with her, and face everything that life has to throw at _us_ with her!"

"Hmph..." He patted his son's back hard and fatherly. "You really are so sure about this, my boy." He chuckled to himself. "You better hope my grandkids come out just like you." He just laughed louder, enjoying Lucas's flushed features before he left out the door.

00

"OOOH! I can't believe the day is here!"

"Our little Kumatora's certainly all grown up now!"

"Yep! She made a good choice with that Lucas boy! I knew they'd--"

"Would you just SHUT UP already!"

Kumatora silenced the huddling, joyous rabbles of Aeolia, Doria, Lydia, Phrygia, Mixolydia, and Ionia, the great Magypsies, 'ladies' of great taste, fashion, sympathy, and knowledge, but not so much 'ladies' when it came to their beards, moustaches, five o'clock shadows, and manly physiques.

"Well," Doria huffed his/her shoulders, smoothing out the wrinkles of the young woman's wedding dress. "You don't have to be so rude and uptight about this, dearie!"

Ionia nodded along. "That's right, this is a joyous day for all of New Tazmily, and most importantly, this is a great day for you and Lucas."

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't have to wear the wedding dress..." She looked at herself in the mirror. Flowing, shoulder-length hair, resting on top the shoulders of her exquisite, flowing, sleeved up to her elbows, white wedding dress. Soft, arm-length white gloves, a beautiful adorned brooch, and a beautiful tiara were beautifully added on, much to Kumatora's displeasure. "Look at me! I look like one of those _snooty_, _helpless, _pretty princesses... I'd honestly rather wear a tuxedo!"

"Oh don't be silly, dearie!" Ionia restated the facts. "It'd look silly, and not to mention awkwardly uncomfortable, for the bride to walk down the aisle in a tuxedo!"

"And besides, the wedding dress looks great on you!" Phrygia agreed. "As for that pretty princess comment, well, you ARE a princess, sweetie." Phrygia corrected her.

"That's just a title now! A meaningless word that has nothing to do with who I am now..." She sat on a chair, her head in her hands, growling in confusion.

"Not your hair, dearie!" Lydia scrambled closer. "We just had it all nice and done for this day!"

The youngest girl shook her head and sighed outloud. "...I wanna talk to Lucas..."

"Ah ah ah, you can't, dearie." Aeolia said. "The bride and groom are not supposed to see each other before their wedding. Tradition, after all."

"So? I bet he feels the same way, I just know he does!" By the point that she was about to get up and head towards the door, three of the Magypsies stopped her in place, following with an agitated growl. "I just... I just wanna know how my little brat is doing."

"Hohohoho! It's been a long while since you called him that!" Doria laughed excitedly.

"And besides, you DO have your PSI still... just talk to him through your mind." Mixolydia added. "We can give you some privacy if you want."

"No, you don't have to leave. You're not done torturing me yet, so I'll just make it quick then."

00

"...And that's what I've been up to for the last couple of weeks." Duster finished his story to Lucas. "But back to you at hand, you're looking pretty suave there."

A sweatdrop fell down Lucas's head. "Only _now_ you noticed?"

"So? Anyways, I'll be waiting in the chapel. And congrats on finally hitching up with that cutie of yours, Lucas." Duster smiled, then he left out the door.

With just himself in the room, Lucas looked at himself in the mirror one last time before the ceremony begins. He suddenly felt an awkward twinge of pain inside his head. "Ahh... what the?"

"_Lucas?_"

"Kumatora??" He looked around the room.

"_Lucas, I'm speaking to you through your mind."_

"_Oh, right..._ _Kumatora, is something wrong?_"

"_No. Well... I guess I'm just feeling a little nervous going through with this._"

"_We __**are**__ getting married, it's only understandable that we're both nervous about it._"

"_To think, after this day, we really will be spending the rest of our lives together._" A slight pause caught Lucas offguard, before Kumatora chuckled and 'spoke' again. "_Husband and wife... It's weird to picture myself in that niche._"

"_I think you'd make a great wife, Kumatora._"

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lucas._" Kumatora countered playfully, hearing Lucas laugh.

"_Besides, I don't think we'd have any problems living together. We've been around each other for more than a few years._"

"_Yeah... I think this could work, Lucas." _ Another pause. "_Lucas..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What will our future be like?"_

_"Well Kumatora, I can't foresee the future... But I say... It'll be __**perfect**__."_

"_Hmph. If you say so, my brat." _He heard laughter coming from her end. "_Oh Lucas... I love you."_

_"I love you too, Kumatora." _Lucas was interrupted by seeing Duster at the door, waving him out. "_Well, looks like I'm heading to the altar."_

_"I'll see you there, Lucas."_

00

Inside the beautiful chapel, the pews were filled with so many people, old, young, and unique alike. Flint and Alec were sitting with Wes, with old Boney resting against the aisle. Lighter, Fuel, and Leder all took their places, welcoming the strange sight of a family of monkeys sitting properly in one of the rows, with Salsa looking so proud of his well-behaved clan. Even from outside the window, Okera the mole-cricket, as well as a couple of Dragos, were watching through the windows from outside.

Lucas was already all primmed and set up, looking at his best man Duster, smiling at him because of his special day. And aside from the bustling seats of the Tazmily residents and five monkeys, everyone was in such a joyous mood.

Sweet, blissful organ music began playing, as the people stood in their seats. Lucas turned around, and saw what was the most enchanting thing he has ever seen. Being led alongside Doria, acting as the father... er, mother... uh... 'caregiver' of the bride, was his Kumatora. Perhaps it was from all the awes and astounded gasps, or from the fact that she looked just radiant in a wedding dress of such expensive caliber, but in mind and body, Lucas was speechless. She took her spot beside him, and could only smile with a face of aflushed pink alongside her Lucas.

The ceremony was well-played, the people were in awe, the monkeys were nicely behaving, and just as the couple had finished saying their written vows, the priest looked upon the couple with a loving smile, proclaiming that those who would not have the couple together to speak now, or forever hold their peace. The peace was held, the two of them, a mix of anxiousness and joy coursing through them, waited so endearingly for their lives to begin, for their futures to come, for the next words to be uttered:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

00

Note: There. It's almost done. I intend to continue this to the end, as I fully intend to. Thanks to the support of... well, myself, and one other person out there who loved this: thank you for giving me the motivation to finish this chapter. Now there's just one last chapter to finish, and then the rest, well, will be history.


End file.
